Honchoushi Maiko
Honchousi Maiko (Kabuto Maestro, Maiko Honchousi) is a class 1-A student, as well as the wielder of the "Music Beetle Queen quirk". Like Mina Ashido, she has amazing reflexes in the whole class, being one of the strongest. Background Maiko was successfully transferred into class 1-A but was postponed due to some issues with paperwork. She was very good about it, as well as prone to mix-ups like that one ad she started on occasions. The young hero usually went hunting for bugs, as well as playing her Shamisen for comfort purposes. She was the farthest things from a fear of bugs, as she loves them. When little, Maiko was harassed and teased because of her tremendous admiration for bugs, as well as her bug quirk. This would especially happen on the playground... Honchousi became a friend to Tsuyu Asui. The only thing Honchousi was afraid of was the fact that Tsuyu liked frogs, and frogs eat bugs. Personality Maiko is down-to-earth and really bubbly. Like her classmates, she has a serious side. Honchoushi is a determined kid and shows huge interest in becoming a Pro Hero in the future. Honchoushi has a clumsy demeanor, being one of the clumsiest -if not the clumsiest -student in her class. This is shown when she mixes up with both her paperwork AND her ocassional ad. Judging by her goofy demeanor, it seems like Maiko Honchoushi is dumb; though, she is shown to have high intelligence, according to the databook. Her smarts equally match with her rival, Momo Yaoyoruzu's own. Her intelligence as a student AND hero trainee doesn't just occur in the databook, but in the exams it also doesn't mess around with her smart academic grade. Appearance Maiko's hair is very long and pale blonde. She wears the school uniform with a white hoodie. Honchousi has pink eyes with white pupils. The ending bangs of her hair have black ombre. She claims an interest in japanese clothes, wearing an obi around her waist. Like Ochako and the other U.A. girls, Maiko sports a skirt. Maiko's hero suit consists of a female sailor uniform. She has a bachi, a skirt, and many more sailor items, as well as the specific hat. She wears thigh high black stockings and brown boots. Abilities Maiko's "Music Beetle Queen" quirk allows the music she makes to change into bugs and beetles. The only weakness with this quirk is that if Honchoushi uses it too long without taking a break, she'll experience a strong headache, and even fall deaf! Maiko is shown to be incredibly experienced hand-to-hand combat, mostly punches. In the Sports Festival, she is often seen creating earthquakes with a punch. Maiko is highly skilled in kicks as wellm especially upper ones. Due to this, she is really flexible. In her freetime, Maiko enjoys doing gymnastics, along with taking gymnastic classes. Maiko specializes in making offensive combinations, which have to do with all of her abilities, as well as her bug quirk. Trivia According to the databook(s): * Maiko's power scale is 3/5. * Maiko's cooperativeness scale is 6/5. * Maiko's intelligence scale is 4/5. * Maiko's speed scale is 5/5. * Maiko's technique scale is 3/5. * Maiko's favorite food is dango. * She has a fanmade storyline. * She is the second strongest class 1-A girl, being weak against Mina Ashido's acid quirk. * Maiko doesn't get along well with Momo, because of their personality differences. * She is one of the youngest students in Class 1-A. * She has the exact same height as Tsuyu. * Honchoushi tied with Bakugo in the Quirk Apprehension Test. *Maiko later went up a notch in the Midterms Exam, tying with ally Tenya Iida. *In the Final Exam Results, Maiko passed both courses. *Maiko's hand-to-hand combat is similar to Sakura Haruno's own. Sakura Haruno is from Naruto. *Maiko's bug quirk relates to Shino Aburame's bug technique. Shino Aburame is also from Naruto. Role Entrance Exams Arc Maiko doesn't make a large appearance in the Entrance Exams, but according to Shota Aizawa, her results were high, which led to passing the exam. = Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Maiko participates in the Quirk Apprehension Test and launches into third place, tied with Katsuki Bakugo. She comforts a disappointed Mina Ashido and Denki Kaminari. Maiko is shown to have an argument with Momo after she (Momo) teases Honchoushi for not surpassing her in the test. = Midterm Exams Arc Maiko gets another great place, but shoots up into second place. Shota states that even though Momo is a bit smarter, Maiko could possibly "top" her. Maiko tied with Tenya Iida. Even though Honchoushi was a little upset in not reaching Momo's rank, she was very proud of herself. = Final Results Arc Maiko feels super happy when she finds out that she passed both courses. She continuously cheers up Denki and Mina, lifting up their gloomy spirits. = Death Forest Arc Maiko and her classmates all fight in the Death Forest. Maiko is usually seen teaming up with Todoroki. According to Mineta, Izuku, and Tsuyu, Maiko teams well with Todoroki, especially the fact how both had a dark past. Momo is jealous about this but shakes it off. Sports Festival Arc Maiko did well in the Sports Festival. She decided to join Team Bakugo, though had a change of heart. But it was her only option. Team Todoroki had Momo, and the two girls wouldn't get along. Team Midoriya was too late, as well as the other suggested teams. In the Sports Festival race, Maiko was one of the people to avoid Todoroki's ice, all thanks to her long flip in the air. Momo was in front of her, so Maiko decided to make a punch earthquake, which effected Momo. Still, Maiko couldn't make it, but she was happy about that. In the fight course of the Sports Festival, the first person that Maiko fought was Kyoka Jirou. Maiko honestly felt upset that she had to fight her ally, but did so. Kyoka had an advantage by using her earphones, which harmed Maiko's ears. Maiko started humming a tune, which brought curiosity to the audience. Bugs immediately started appearing from her body before Kyoka could make another move. The bugs later swarmed around Kyoka's body, causing Kyoka's sight to cover, seeing nothing. Maiko kicked Kyoka all the way to the "Out of bounds" spot. Maiko later fought Tsuyu Asui, Mineta Minoru, and many others. It was time for her to fight Tenya, which made her lose the match. Maiko was actually proud of her place, because she was the last girl standing. Quotes (To Momo) "I-I know I didn't surpass your result! B-But I won't stop trying to sur-surpass you, Yaoyoruzu! I'll prove to you that I will become a greater hero! The one that may not be so rich, but at the same time may not be so weak! I'll show you exactly that in the Sports Festival!" (To Todoroki) "Both of us...had terrible pasts. Your eyes. I can tell you that you experienced pain in those innocent eyes of yours. And...I had it to. Just imagine several of people...abusing you...and your parents can't do a thing. Just imagine everyone around you hating you for who you are!" (To Shota) "You're fond of me as ever, Mr. Aizawa! Don't let the goofiness fool you! I'm a smartie, as well as a powerhouse!" (To Todoroki) "Don't let Endeavor get the best of you! Cha, you guys cease to energize me like this! Don't allow this fire-fooled jerk to control you! Because he's not you, you're Shoto Todoroki! Be your own hero!!" (To All Might) "I want to be like you, All Might! You're amazing! And both of us have so much in common! Heh!" (To Midnight) "You're as fascinating as All Might! Tell me, how do you feel about your quirk? Do men show up around you and go all flirty? Are you related to All Might? What's your DNA? I have SO much questions!" (To Endeavor) "I can tell you right now that Shoto isn't you! I can't believe you would do such a thing. You're no hero, you know that? You're just a crappy, mannerless coward, going out of people's way to turn them into experiments JUST to surpass All Might! Ha, and you think I'm gonna allow YOU to force me into being stronger than All Might himself? You thought wrong, idiot! Did I JUST say that?!" (To Team Bakugo) "Being with you guys is making me feel regretful! Shannaroo!"